Alana Ólavsson (Faroe Islands)
Alana '''Ólavsson '''is fan-made character in the series Axis Powers: '''Hetalia/Hetalia Axis Powers. '''She represents the Danish autonomous country-island, Faroe Islands . Appearence Alana has bust-length Auburn-colored hair with a red ribbon tying it on the back, and greyish-bluegreen eyes. She is usually seen is a dark-red dress with a royal-blue bolero, but wears her traditional clothes at special events. She is only an inch shorter than Iceland, and is a bit tall for her age. She is only 16 years old. Personality and Interests Alana is a rather boyish, and emotional girl. Being the oldest girl within the Nordic house, she likes to act responsible, and dislikes being called a girl. Thus, being more sociable with guys. Alana is much like her older brother, Denmark, being very stubborn, and acting like the oldest. She doesn't act much like a Viking though, unlike her neighbors, and is like the 'lady' in Scandinavia, but can be very rude and all. Alana dislikes Denmark at times, especially when he's drunk, and ends up cleaning the house. Shes not good at learning her own emotions, especially when she kinda likes Iceland. She will also get angry if someone mistakens her place for Denmark, or if they simply call her weak. Alana can be rather clever in her own ways, doesn't like to be told what to do, and believes she can do everything on her own, but still relies on Denmark, even if he sometimes forgets about her. Alana loves England's cooking, especially Cadbury and fish n' chips. She seems to fight over fish these days. Her hobbies are reading and enjoys tourists overall. However, when she starts to be depressed or angry, she may start whaling, which many oppose to her doing so. It is also said she can drink as much as Denmark can, but refuses to get drunk. Relationships Denmark ''Main article: Denmark '' Denmark is much likely Alana's older brother, but refuses to admit it. She has stayed with him for a long time, after living with Norway for a while. The two share a similar relationship like Iceland and Norway, but with Alana being more tsundere towards Denmark. Sometimes Denmark would forget about her, and uses her as a subject to joke around, usually angering her more. Alana sometimes regrets being with him, but deeply cares about him. The two also have strong drinking habits, but Alana refuses to get drunk. Iceland ''Main article: Iceland '' Alana considers Iceland her best-friend, and was once taller than him in childhood. They met while Iceland was still Danish-territory. She has also developed slight feelings for Iceland, but liked him a long time ago, she just didn't realize it. The two sometimes argue at at each other but are considered good friends who back each other up. So far, they are having a mackerel war between them and Scotland. England ''Main article: England '' She considers him a close friend outside of Scandinavia ever since he protected her from the Axis during WW2, and is never hostile towards him. She loves his cooking, especially fish n' chips, and Cadbury. Alana even keeps Cadbury in the shops at her place, as a sign to show her appreciation.